


My Words Will Lead You To Me

by starkziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Funny, M/M, Realization, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkziam/pseuds/starkziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say poems go above one's head.<br/>But they express what's unsaid.<br/>Two idiots, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne live together, eat together and sleep (ahem! platonically fr now!) together!</p><p>But seems like one idiot is too afraid to say what the other idiot is too oblivious to see!</p><p>To bring in the heat of realization, we bring in mr. styles, mr. tommo and mr. horan, who unaccidentally bring the muse closer to the poet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is more based on poems ( which are mine! :P) and focus on showing feelings through poems! This is ziam. might add othr pairings latr on.  
> Zayn nd liam ain't best friends frm childhood..but are joined by the hip (again unplatonically! fr now!)  
> Harry sees liam as his brother and zayn as d best mate...and louis as something more than that :P  
> Nialler just wants d sexual tension to resolve!
> 
> ENJOY!

"Harry i don't think this is a good idea." Liam Payne, 21 year old music student, secretly remixing the best songs but never coming out to the world, professional father to 4 grown ups who are his best mates, fit enough to tackle all of them to the ground, but is now biting is thumbnail as Harry pushes him towards zayn's room.  
  
Oh wait! lemme introduce d "mates"! In Liam style. Well, Harry Styles is his bro (As haz would put it), knew him since high school and cuddled him to death at every chance he got. Louis Tomlinson (tommo as he wud put it) is d mate who even Liam din't know he mated with! :P Quick wit, sassy and wild louis keeps liam on the edge almost..umm...well..all the time! Niall horan, his kid (as niall wud act) was blond, irish and a ball of sunshine...and perpetual hunger! Liam always unconsciously ended up taking care of all his food needs and ...well..evry need. ("He's a kid! How can i not help him!" he would say).  
And Zayn malik. Liam's wife (as everyone would put it!). His flatmate. Table mate. Game mate. Book mate. Dork mate. Confession mate. and oh! it never ends! Zayn is Harry's bestfriend, you know, the ones you have since childhood and never forget even when you move out or away till you meet again! But as liam and zayn met (via harry's disastrous birthday bash. cliche!), they practically hung off each other like a coat on a hanger.  
OK! enough!  
  
Right now. Zayn had gone off d a comic book convention in California and was flying back this evening.  
  
But right right now! Liam was being pushed to Zayn's room by harry (on the phone), because apparently zayn wanted his room to be clean and sorted cause he was forecasted to become too moody and snappy when he would be back.  
  
"Harry! You know how he gets when anyone as much as breaths in his room! It's his space and he won't let even me, defile it." Liam whined to the phone.  
  
"Oh shut it liam! You're not droppin fart bombs there!- " "That's a better idea actually! nice way to welcome him with the smell of HOME!" Came louis' voice from the background, making harry chuckle.  
  
Liam groaned, bringing Harry's attention back to him. "Um yeah! So where were we! Look liam, he's quite pissed okay! What with the idiots asking him weird questions and girls hitting on him more than actually appreciating his work. It would be better if we gave him a nice bed to crash on when he lands here."  
  
Liam shook his head, lips pursed. Harry was right. Zayn did get pissed after attending the conventions. Though Liam would NOT admit liking the fact that girls hitting on zayn irritated him rather than appealed to him.  
  
Liam exhaled loudly. "Fine! am doing it. Do come around in evening to bury my body though. Wouldn't just want to lie around after Zayn skins me alive." Liam quipped to the speaker as he pushed the door to zayn's room.  
  
"Oh dear liam. He would never torture you like THAT! there are other ways he would torture you though...much interesting..and temp-"  
"HARRY STYLES! ARE YOU DONE THERE!!?" louis practically shrieked as liam tried to wrap his head around what harry was probably trying to say.  
He din't get much far as harry quickly said- "Forget it! Just clean the bed n put on some good sheets! and..umm...look out for papers yeah? He keeps losing them so you could just place them at one place yeah?"  
  
'Yeah. alright. see ya later!" Liam kept the phone and went to his work.  
  
After 10 minutes the bed was perfect with new covers and sheets And liam might have fluffed the pillows too much because you know how zayn loves to lay on fluffy and comfortably soft pillows. Don't ask liam how he knows exactly how zayn loves to sleep!  
  
As he cleared the floor, a small sheet flew from the desk from the gust of wind that came through the open window. He huffed and picked it up to put it back. But god knows what caught his eye. Maybe the careful and beautiful writing. Maybe the way the sheet was almost torn, showing how much it was opened and folded back again.  
  
Whatever it was. It caught his eye. And god help him. He reads it.  
  
" _This time i'll write something happy._  
 _Something to make you smile,_  
 _Warm like the sunrays_  
 _That shine in the crinkle of your eyes._  
  
 _Something strong._  
 _Something that you can hold on._  
  
 _For when the world is a white noise,_  
 _my words can clear your head._  
 _And when you don't feel it_  
 _you can give them my voice,_  
  
 _Something eternal, something forever,_  
 _Something that will grow old with you_  
 _But never leave you, never waver._  
  
 _Something to keep you grounded, when times are hard,_  
 _Something to make you blush crimson red, or to cheer you up_  
  
 _We might not be together sometime, we might drift apart_  
 _But i'm writing this something_  
 _to remind you, it was,is ans always will be you!_  
 _It will always be you my love._  
 _The keeper of my heart._  
  
 _Something that will make you laugh._  
 _That enchanting sound slipping from your mouth_  
 _your head tipped back in ecstacy..._  
 _As colours of bright yellow and gold_  
 _fill the air easily._  
 _Even when am not around._  
  
 _Something that makes you sigh and smile,_  
 _a contentment settles that makes you high._  
 _To hold you in a warm embrace at silent nights_  
 _pushing the hair away, falling on your eyes._  
 _My personal lullaby..._  
  
 _This time i'll write something._  
 _Something that will stand with you,_  
 _when i have fallen._  
  
 _I pray you never see such a day,_  
 _But if fate plays a cruel game._  
 _In my place, i hope this something makes you happy,_  
 _keeps you safe."_  
  
  
  
Liam swallowed. Zayn wrote this. He's cent percent sure. Even if you blindfold him, he can tell you zayn's writing. But for whom? Who has captured his best mate's affection like this!! Liam couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot up in his heart, as his mouth went dry again. Why wouldn't he be jealous! Look at how zayn practically worships this persons- liam thought. This person, whoever it is, is the luckiest person alive, to have someone like zayn malik write a full blown sonnet on her. It has to be her! Liam thinks as he regains his composure and keeps the page back where it was.  
  
But he can't help thinking- Who is this person? Is she closer to zayn than i am! Does he love her so much that he couldn't tell me about it! Don't i matter even that much to him! okay! liam is hurt. This is not good. Who is this for. And how did the person get zayn so infatuated. No, liam wasn't was frustrated.  
  
  
How would he know that the person is someone he know really closely. Like REALLY CLOSELY! Like literally, he just had to go to the mirror! But that secret is for later folks! For now lets see what happens when zayn come home!  
  
See ya later! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the room was filled with childish scream and exclamations is an understatement. Zayn sat on the old, battered couch, smiling, tired but fondly, at the tall muscly incarnation of a 5yr old Liam Payne.

  
“OH MY GOD! NO! this is not possible..NO!” yelled Liam as he uncovered the gift wrappers one by one from the small box zayn had got for him, sitting on the floor. It was his box of “dreams come true”. A limited edition of the earliest iron man and phantom comics. A “signed” cover of batman AND a limited t shirt of captain America paired with the cool bat signal clock he had seen in one of those American sitcoms.

  
His mouth was open, eye round as saucers and he was warm all over.

  
Zayn, jet lagged and completely smashed, was more than happy to stall his nap to see this sight unfold in front of him. He chuckled as Liam again started his rant of “no no this can’t happen!” for the twentieth time, as he pulled out the joined set of action figures from the box. (That one zayn had thought would be too childish but he knew liam would die over it nonetheless)

  
 If anyone saw his expression right now, they would without a doubt rib him about it. But how could he help it when this idiot kid, supposedly 21 year old, shrieks at everything zayn’s bought for him like it’s Christmas and Zayn just got him the Eiffel tower. Seriously. He rolls his eyes as Liam looks close to tears, opening his mouth before closing it wordlessly. He looks up at Zayn and shakes his head dazedly like he can’t believe this!

  
 _Idiot_! Zayn thought as he chuckled again. “Oh wait!” Zayn said as he abruptly sat up to search his pockets and took out two tickets, handing them over to Liam.  
Liam paled dangerously, and for a second Zayn worried he might actually have a stroke.

  
“Li –“

  
“NO! oh god! Yes! Yess! Yess! Damn! Oh god!”

  
“To the untrained ear, it would seem like you, dear payno, were having an excellent orgasm here.” – Louis voice cut Liam’s fangirling short as his pale face colored furiously. Zayn’s eyes never leaving his face as he gives a nod of acknowledgement to Louis, who sneaks through the open door of their flat.  
Liam recovered quickly and shoved the box under Louis’ nose.

  
“SEE! Look what he got me! “

  
“Yea yea! More kid stuff. Next time he might get you one of those powerpuff girls suits” – Louis shoved the box back to Liam who held it close, putting his arms around it as if to protect it.

  
“These are tickets to the PREVIEW of the latest avengers, that’s so not kiddy. And. Am not THAT childish! And.  He wouldn’t do that”

  
“oh you d’know” – Louis went on with a smirk, “maybe zaynie here has a kink – “

  
“AH! Nice to see you too Louis! How have you been my friend” Zayn says as loudly as he could manage without making it too obvious. He roughly brought Louis into a hug and glared at him as he released him.

  
Louis, completely un affected, simply shrugged. “Nothing much bro! Just hearing Liam and Harry belt out sonnets about missing you”   
Zayn laughed as Liam threw a crumpled up wrapper at Louis.

  
“We did not” liam argued and heaved his “box of dreams come true” to his room upstairs.  
  
“We can take that up later love! Come and sit with me for a while. I still haven’t got a hug from you. My homesickness is killing me.” Zayn mock pouted as Louis gagged behind his back. Liam put the box on the table top and engulfed zayn’s thin figure in his bear hug. It wasn’t weird of him to call Liam ‘love’. After living together for 4 years, they became pretty domestic naturally.  
  
“Missed you! But it was worth it. We should send you off to more of these comic cons” Liam said in a serious voice, though the small grin betrayed him.  
  
“Oh and how long and hard Liam worked to welcome you home Zayn. You should check your room” Louis put in with a wink. As Liam’s grin dropped. He had forgotten all about it, what with Zayn distracting him with the gifts.  
  
“What’s in my room?” Zayn frowned. “Wait. –“ He turned to Liam. “You went inside my room!”   
  
“No. I mean yes. It was harry’s idea and… he made it look good at that time...and oh god. Am sorry zayn I shouldn’t have I know it’s your space and” – Liam rambled on, unaware of Louis trying not to laugh out and Zayn trying to calm him down.  
  
“Liam.”  
  
“No zayn I know I get it. It’s not my place to…”  
  
“Liam!”  
  
“Meddle in your things and…”  
  
“LIAM! “ Zayn yelled.  
  
Liam stilled waiting for the inevitable, but he wasn’t prepared for the amused chuckle that left Zayn’s mouth.  
  
“Babe it’s all right. I get it. Am not gonna skin you jeez! Relax”  
  
“What did I miss” Harry poked his head through the door, 3 pizza boxes in hand.   
  
“Nothing. Zayn and Liam just got married” Louis huffed as he took the boxes from Harry’s hands and set about to get the plates.  
  
“C’mon Zayn change and come down. We gotta catch up on your trip! And payno quit blushing and make yourself useful.’ Louis called. Zayn strained his neck over harry’s shoulder as he koala-hugged zayn, to catch a look if liam was actually red. But harry tickled him “ You’re gonna see him all day. Spare me your some of your smolders too z!” zayn shook his head as he tackled his friend to the ground. He missed these monkeys!  
   
    ----------------  
After a long evening of food, drinks, gifts, stories, jokes and shitty tv. Zayn finally let out a tired exhale. Liam had just now pushed the lads out of the flat. Niall calling him “eager” and “needy” with waggling eyebrows. But zayn couldn’t be more thankfull. As much as he wanted to see them, he did need a bed and a zombie sleep.  
  
Liam came over to him from the back and kneaded his shoulders softly. Zayn relaxed to the touch and a small smile graced his features.  
  
“I missed this” he murmured sleepily.  
  
“My masseur skills?”   
  
“No. your wicked hands” Zayn replied cheekily as Liam slapped his shoulder.  
  
“Cmon. Time for bed. You look pretty dead to me.”  
  
“Mmhmm. I feel it. Carry me leemo. I can’t walk no more.” Zayn said making grabby hands towards Liam.  
  
“Haha! Only because you got me that box worth my life. I didn’t even thank you. I couldn’t thank you enough zayn. Forever debted mate” Liam easily cradled zayn in his arms as he took the stairs to his room. Zayn tightened his grip, snuggling closer to Liam’s neck and breathing heavily. _I missed this. You taking care of me. I can make myself believe even for a second, there’s something more…_  
  
“You don’t have to thank me Liam. You have done so much for me. I am the one who can never thank you. But am trying. And seriously all those things didn’t even cost much. Most of them were free.”  
  
“Oh really. And here I was worrying myself. Damn you git! You just got my free goodies” Liam joked reaching zayn’s bedroom door and kicking it open. Zayn making no effort to help him as he stayed cuddled up in his most favorite place.  
  
“No harm in craving your attention. Free goodies so be it! But seriously. You should never feel the need to thank me when I get you those stuff. You are our hero Li. Am just giving your accessories to you.” Zayn said giving a soft kiss to Liam’s neck as he lowered him on the bed.  
  
“Okay! Enough with the fluff talk. You sleep. I go save the world.”  
  
“Oh. The agony of ignorance!” Zayn exclaims dramatically as he turns on his stomach and pushes his face to the pillow. The room does look good. But he won’t admit it.  
  
“Goodnight z.” Liam gives a quick peck to Zayn’s hair.  
  
Zayn hums already falling asleep.  
                                                                                                                        -------------  
  
  
  
 _When this night comes to an end_  
 _and it’s time to give in_  
 _we would be whispering sweet nothings to one another_  
 _and believing a lie to see more of the other_

Liam bites his lip. Okay. He should be drowning with guilt. But he can’t stop the burn in his stomach as he rereads those four lines.   
  
Harry had called in the morning asking to check if Zayn had brought some art exhibition brochure he had asked for. He was thankful that Zayn had left his bag outside, so he didn’t have to wake him up. As he rummaged through his clothes he found it and recited the things haz wanted to know. After hanging up he “shouldn’t” have picked the small piece of paper, which was sticking out, to read but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
And now he has a heavy feeling in his heart. he can’t hold this back. He has to talk to zayn. They’ve been best mates for ages now. If there’s someone he has to tell Liam right?  
                                                                                                                         ----------  
  
  
  
It’s highly embarrassing how long Liam lasts. Zayn woke up with a sleepy smile as he padded across the living room taking his coffee and giving Liam a good morning nudge. And before he can take sip Liam blurts out, “Are you in love?” Great. Just great.  
  
Zayn’s mug stops a few inches away from his lips. He looks up with a confused frown.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know what forget it! It’s nothing” liam huffed with a wave of his hand.  
  
“No. wait. But why would you think that liam.”  
  
“Nothing. I was just wondering. Leave it.”  Liam turns away.  
  
“Liam – “  
  
“But ,” he stops and turns his head slightly, “if there was anyone you’d tell me right?”  
  
At that moment he looks so earnest and vulnerable. Zayn can’t help himself but whisper “yea..yea” and then he clears his throat. “I mean yea of course mate” he says loudly. “You’d be the very first one to know it. Even before me probably.” He grins but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He holds Liam’s eyes carefully, trying to unfold what lies underneath and in return giving a slight peek of what he might want to show…  
“  
Yea. Am sorry for being a donut” Liam gives his sunshine grin as he goes back to the kitchen leaving Zayn still looking at him with a question in his mind. What was that.  
  
  


 

 

Both boys with loads of questions and fucked up feelings resume their play of being silent and letting the tension sizzle and burn till it all catches fire. Catch up next to see what goes around harry’s head to bring em together!   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward encounter at breakfast, Liam decides to take the risk and ask for help from Harry Styles! 
> 
> What happens next, is both helpful and completely uncalled for! (specially by liam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright! Let's clear somethings first!
> 
> No. 1 - This story was the idea of one of my tumblr friends. I gave her my poems and Ao3 acc. and she wrote the first chapter of this story.
> 
> No. 2 - But due to recent unsettling events in the 1D world, she didn't want to continue. I would've deleted this, but i saw some comments and thought "fuck it! i'll carry this on myself!"
> 
> No. 3 - So! I wrote the second chap and now the third. The writing might be different. The angle of the story might be different. But please bear with me! I am having some difficulty imagining this story, cuz it wasn't mine originally, hence the mistakes and weirdness! 
> 
> No. 4 - I'm trying my best to build this up into something worth your time :)
> 
> That's all! enjoy!

 “A letter?”

“A letter.”

Liam nodded solemnly. They were seated in the old cafe at the corner, a few lanes from away their flats. After the super weird encounter with Zayn in the morning, Liam had quickly made up an excuse of leaving for the studio to him, and dashed out of the flat.

He begged Harry to meet him here as soon as he got out. Upon seeing the lad, without any greeting, he promptly broke into recounting the latest addition to the saga of his misery. Poor harry.

    
"- letters of stupid poems, you say?"  
  
"Yup. And not stupid! They’re pretty deep."  
  
"Yea yea. And you’re saying it’s Zayn who's writing?"  
  
"Yep."

"You sure."  
  
"I spent my entire school life, after I met him, copying his English notes. Of course am sure!" Liam felt insulted.  
  
"Alright alright! No need to get riled up am gathering facts." Harry put his hands up, in a mock surrendering motion, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm. Any idea to whom they might be addressed."  
  
"Uh. Isn’t that the reason i called you here. God Harry! I should’ve just called Lou." Liam hung his head.  
  
"No you shouldn’t have. Because he would’ve walked up to Zayn and asked him on his face."  
  
Liam considered that for a moment. And sighed, shaking his head lightly. "Point!"  
  
"Now hush am brainstorming!"   
  
Harry shuts Liam off as he squeezes his eyes shut and puts the forefingers of his hands to his temple. Liam, with nothing useful left to do, sits and stares at him trying to read what’s going through his friend’s weird mind. _What would he make him do!_

After about a minute Harry slams the table making Liam jump.  
  
"What!"  
  
"How well do u know Zayn’s contacts?"  
  
_Huh. That wasn’t hard._ "So well that i could pass as Zayn Malik without anyone questioning it." Liam answered easily. It was true after all. It was hilarious how many of Zayn’s calls Liam had answered, especially the ones from his office. And sometimes the ones from Trisha. He cringed remembering her scolding when she finally figured it out. You just can’t escape these mums!  
  
"Great. That’s all that we need."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Well, it’s pretty simple. We're going to raid Zayn’s possessions and check for foreign contaminants. And then-" "Foreign what?"  
  
"I meant the receiver of this library of poems. The unwanted rock in your love nest." Harry smiled sweetly, tucking his hands under his chin, at a confused Liam.  
  
"What!" Liam furrowed his eyebrows. _Harry’s gone bonkers._ "No! There’s no love nest you idiot! I’m doing this just because I’m curious and as his best mate i have the right know first about whoever this is!"  
  
Liam reasoned with a shrug, justifying what he knows is a really shit reason to be spying on someone else's possible love life. _Possible. It might turn out that zayn’s just trying his hand in poetry right? Right!?_ Harry looks unfazed. An eye brow raised on an unimpressed expression. He sighs, giving up. That’s a talk for some other day.  
  
"Ok! So let’s split up. I check his phone. You do his papers, the ones he brought in after trip. Cuz you've already gone through his room and its all clear?" Liam nods. "Good."  
  
"All set then."  
  
"All set."

 

*****

 

He should feel guilty. A bit weird. Or more snoopy.   
  
Liam walks towards the crowded bus stop. The studio isn’t open today, though he gave his boss and more of a friend, Jay, instructions to keep Zayn from knowing that. But he can’t go back home right now, so this is where he ends up. Harry's words bouncing around in his head.  
  
Does he really look too eager?   
  
He frowns at the ground. He just wants to know what’s up with Zayn. And after spending ages as his nanny he feels more protective for him than anything else. He really does not want to venture into the anything else, Harry’s words from before are stuck in the back of his head, wanting to crawl up and hold his full attention.   
  
_He's just looking out for him._ He reasons unsuccessfully. Then turns his frown upwards as a wet drop falls on his shoulder, seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
  
Sighing at the clouds gathering above, he turns around to go back home. At least now he has a proper excuse to go back.

 

  
*****

 

  
He's saved from the sudden downpour by the time he reaches his place. But his hair and shoulders are drenched, small drops falling from the end of the strands, sticking on his face, as he shakes them off. He turns the key to his flat and lets himself in.  
  
Zayn cranes his neck from the kitchen. His hands busy in the sink, washing the dishes from the clumsy breakfast he treated himself with in the morning, after Liam practically ran off.  
  
"Liam!" He quickly wiped his hands on the dishcloth and came out to look over him. 

"How r u back so soon!" As if on cue, a thunder clap sounded through the room. Liam flinched, shivering, he realized just how wet he is. Zayn went past him to get a dry towel from the bathroom.  
  
"Uhm. I got caught up with something and before i could start off for the studio it started raining so.." He shrugged taking the towel from Zayn's hand and wiping his face and drying his hair.  
  
"Wait! But Jay said you were already there, when I had called, and were too busy to talk. "  
  
_Damn zayn!_ Liam swore sometimes Zayn could be so unlike Zayn! ,who gives off the vibes of someone who doesn’t give a damn about other’s life and routines, but has on most days called up to check whether Liam is there where he said he’d be. He’s like a clingy girlfr- wait! What is he thinking.  
  
"Uh."   
  
Zayns eyes were big, like a child who discovered his parents were lying to him about their identity!  
  
Liam flushed. Scrambling around to find something to say. _Anything!_  
  
"Well i usually tell Jay to tell you _that_ , so u don’t worry about me needlessly." There. That was a decent lie. It was half true anyway.   
  
Zayn kept looking at him, though Liam couldn’t see his expression; he was busy staring at his shoes as he shuffled his feet on the floor. He could feel his stare; it was tickling him in a weird way.   
  
"So you make your boss lie to me for my peace of mind!?" Liam's cheeks burned bright. When he puts it that way…  
  
"Uh yea. Something like that."  
  
Standing there with his hands wringing together in front of him, Liam resembled a wet puppy. His shirt was still wet. And his hair stuck to his forehead in odd angles after he ruffled them with the towel. If he just turned his eyes on Zayn’s, Zayn knew his knees would buckle from the effort of keeping himself from squishing his face!  
  
Before he could stop himself he stood before Liam and gave a wet smack of his lips to his right cheek. To which Liam's head turned up, as if he was electrocuted, with big wide eyes and a shocked expression.   
  
Zayn chuckled and pushed him towards the stairs. "Go clean yourself you dog!"

  
Liam’s face scrunched up into a smile as he stuck his tongue out and shook. his still wet hair. on Zayn’s face. Zayn squawked and jumped aside, giving him a mock glare. Liam laughed and pursed his lips into a kiss as Zayn’s frown dissolved into a smile.  
  
And just like that every tension between them, that had seemed to appear in the morning, vanished into thin air. Leaving behind an innocent bond, that seemed to get stronger every passing day, without either of them acknowledging it.

 

  
*****

 

  
Their plan of spying on Zayn hatched on a Monday. And now it has been a week. But nothing was done of it. In Harry's words _'the time hadn’t come yet'!_   
  
Well the time came on a Tuesday evening.

The boys were scattered around the couch, at Liam and Zayn’s place. Louis, with most of his body on harry. Harry with his head on Zayn’s shoulder, Zayn had his arms around Liam. And Niall sat snugly atop liam's lap.  
  
They get like this usually when all of them have a too busy week and don’t get to see much of each other. Like a bunch of wet cats. They just sit, crowding each others personal spaces, and do nothing, trying to catch a breath for the moment. How normal.  
  
Harry picked his head up suddenly knocking Zayn’s chin.   
  
"Ow! What the-"  
  
"Sorry sorry."  Harry rubbed Zayn’s chin and his head with the other hand.   
  
"I just remembered i had to call Gemma. Can i borrow your phone zayn? Forgot mine at my place."  
  
Liam was almost dozing off, stroking Niall's fluffy blond hair. And hadn’t comprehended Harry's  mumbling. It entered his brain in super slow speed. And he jolted up as he realized what was happening. _That was fast liam!_  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
Harry gave a quick wink to Liam behind Zayn’s back as he took his phone and excused himself off the couch, receiving a slap on the butt from a grumbling Louis, who stationed his head on Zayn’s lap, curling into a ball.   
  
So. The plan was on.  
  
And the next step was his.

 

  
*****

 

  
Liam's chance to jump into action came days after.

Harry hadn’t found much. There were two new contacts, that were unknown to Liam. If only he could get some clue from Zayn’s room, that would give a match to either one of them. Then the culprit could be caught. Culprit huh.

Zayn and Louis were out for Niall's karaoke gig. Harry had taken Liam out, an hour before and had made excuse to the three about their car breaking down. He had to fight Zayn from coming to pick them up. That would’ve been weird considering they were just sitting on the back street of their flat. At last it took liam's ' _zayn we are fine. I am fine! You should go ahead. I’ll call as soon i need help_ "  
  
Now harry was lounging on Liam's bed as Liam picked his way through Zayn’s folders. He refused to do this in Zayn’s room. He was chicken heart; this in itself was a huge step!  
  
"You could’ve gone with them you know. It would’ve given Zayn less doubts as to what we are upto." Liam looked up at Harry, who was engrossed in playing fruit slash.  
  
"Pfft! And miss watching you digging up evidence like a frenzied rabbit! Nah!" Putting the game aside, Harry propped himself up on his elbows to look at a frustrated Liam.  
  
"There’s nothing here."

  
He put down folders after folders, careful not to jostle them much. Nothing was coming up and he was fast losing his patience.  
_Did he want to find anything? Or did he hope nothing would come up?_  
  
His thoughts were running their course as Harry kept on rambling nonsense about Louis and some plans on getting a new tattoo. If Liam hadn’t known better, he would’ve believed these two were more in love with the idea of inking every inch of their skin black than with each other. But he knows that, if given the chance, harry wouldn’t say no to having louis’ face tattooed on his own. _They_ had to figure their shit out.  
  
With a huff he took out the last bit of paper and stared hopelessly at the floor. His lips pulled downwards as he looked up at Harry. Harry tutted, shaking his head, while sitting up to scoot closer to the edge of the bed.   
  
"Check in that black file."  
  
"This one?"  Liam pulled up a leather bound folder from behind him. He pulled open the string and sifted through the papers. Most of them were adorned with intricate theme sketches. He felt like committing a sin going through them, unauthorized.  
  
"There’s nothing in here."  
  
"Did you check the pockets?"  
  
He wiggled his fingers inside them. In the third pocket, he found a small crumpled up paper. _It must be a discarded sketch or a bill_. He smoothed it out on his thigh and read the words etched on it.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry tried taking a look. But Liam’s paling face made him sit up.  
  
"Liam."

  
_"Liam!_ "  
  
He felt Harry shaking his shoulder. But all his senses had shut down. His eyes stayed fixed on the paper, as if he could stare and change them. Convert it into a silly bill or anything really but what was in front of him. Words like “ _eternal_ ”, “ _promise_ ”, “ _affection_ ”, “ _beauty_ ” and “ _perfection_ ” bobbed up from the piece of paper to his grappling mind. He couldn’t make much sense of this one. His heart and mind were running too high and fast to stop and read the entire thing.

Something hot and bothering fired up beneath his spine, as he crumpled the paper again in his fist. _He loved someone. No doubt. Who was it?_   
  
"Liam. Give me the paper!"  
  
"Liam! Can you hear me?"  
  
The front door opened, the excited conversation of his friends flew through it. Liam suddenly found himself getting up determinedly.  
  
"Liam. We've got to put these _back_!" Harry whisper shouted.  
  
But he couldn’t bother anymore. He stepped over the pile of papers and strode towards the flight of stairs. Zayn’s head shot up hearing the footsteps, seeing Liam thundering down followed by a scrambling Harry.   
  
"Liam! God i was so worried. There were no calls from you and you weren’t answering mine! You could’ve atleast-"  
  
"Who is it?" Liam cut Zayn off midway, coming to stand right in front of him, a few meters away.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Don’t play with me Zayn. Who is it? Is it a girl or a boy. Someone i know or _should_ know. "  
  
"What!? Liam what are you saying?"  
  
"Uh. Should we be hearing in on this?" Niall poked in while Louis looked at Harry for an explanation, as the other two apparently had eyes only for the other. Harry looked clueless as to what to do. He hadn’t thought Liam would lose it like this! God.   
  
"Liam. Zayn. We'll leave you guys to talk it out. Alright. C’mon Niall." He tried crossing over to pull Niall and Louis out of the room. But Liam had other plans.  
  
"No!" He put his hand on Harry's arm and pulled him aside. "We are all his friends and he should come clean to _all_ of us."  
  
"Come clean!" Lou repeated. "What the hell! Zayn did you do drugs!"

"Was it porn?" Niall put it at the same time. Liam flinched but didn’t make a move to clear the accusations, it was Zayn’s turn to speak up.  
  
"NO!" Zayn stared defensively at his two mates.  
  
"Then what’s Liam going on about!"  
  
"I don’t know!"  
  
"Oh really." Liam crossed his arms in front of him. "And who is at the receiving end of these sonnets Zayn Malik." Honestly he sounded a bit like Zayn’s mum as he waved the crumpled paper before Zayn’s face. His eyes followed them and widened as a look of recognition dawned across his face.   
  
"Where did you find that!"

His voice was not what Liam had expected. It was small and unsure.

He was prepared for anything. Anger. Shouting. Cursing. But not this.

Zayn failed to meet his eye. Liam found the anger inside him ebbing away. _And why was he so put off!_ Agreed there was an unsaid agreement between friends to come out about who they’re dating or who they fancy. But that’s something Louis, who still looked dumbly between them, would pick a fight about. Not Liam. But this felt like it hit home.  
  
"Zayn you know we would never hold it up against you if you fancied guys, if that’s what is keeping you from telling us! We told you that last summer right?" His voice had softened, an understanding tone setting in." And I wasn’t snooping about if that’s what you’re thinking."

He added quickly as Zayn opened his mouth. "I saw one of these while was cleaning your room. And then another one that other day while pulling out a brochure from your bag. And this one now."

He didn’t add how, _now wasn’t the time!_

"C’mon man just tell us. At least me! We've shared the worst of your secrets. How bad can it be!"

Zayn refused to look up.Harry put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze.   
  
"Zaynie. We're here for you. Just tell us who it is."

 _Yea tell us. Tell me Zayn. Tell me it’s just another one of your way of unwinding or something._  
  
Zayn swallowed looking up at Liam at last. He muttered something. Liam was too busy forcing his heart to beat at a reasonable rate to hear him.  
"What was that?"  
  
He cleared his throat, wrung his hands together and looked up at Harry, who was giving up an encouraging smile as if coercing a kindergarten child to splutter his alphabets.  


"Uh. Th ..those ..uh..i wrote them for a person. Umm. Yea. His..his name is Jeremy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate me, please don't hate me! Am tryin hard to build this as it goes!  
> Let's all just hate Jeremy ;)
> 
> And. I'll try updating faster, just need to familiarize myself more with the story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Long Live Ziam!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u fr reading! or jst fr skipping to d end :P  
> If ya wanna take any inspiration or lines frm dis work (which u mite nt want to!) ,but still please do give me some credit! The poem is my original work. used my lil brain on it! so help me out here! :D  
> if u like this, then i would love to continue! gimme some ideas too!


End file.
